The Superb
by DarkWriter00
Summary: After destroying a Kandrona, the Animorphs go home and get a good night's sleep. Except for Jake. He gets to meet someone new to help fight the Yeerks. A very powerful human being, but it won't be easy as it seems... Chapters 4 and 5 are up! RR please!
1. Goodbye Kandrona!

ANIMORPHS #56

The Superb

Chapter 1

My name is Jake. Just Jake. I can't tell you my last name or where I live, otherwise it would be too risky. For we are being invaded. You think, _What? By aliens? You're nuts dude!_ Well, believe it or not, it's happening. I'm not talking about little green men from Mars. I'm not talking about the sci-fi stuff that you see on TV.

I'm talking about evil, parasitic slugs called Yeerks. A race enslaving another race, and another. Including us. Humans. These slugs can crawl inside your ear to get to your brain. Then they flatten themselves over the crevices, look through your memories, then utterly take control over you.

When this happens, you can't eat, sleep, talk, or do anything on your own free will. The Yeerk inside would use you like a puppet to do what it wants and decides when you should eat, sleep, or whatever. I know this because I was a Controller once for three days. My brother, Tom, is a Controller.

Controllers are what we call beings with Yeerks inside their heads. They have enslaved the Gedds, a clumsy race of aliens. They have enslaved the Hork-Bajir, a once peaceful race that used their body blades to strip off bark from trees for a meal. Now they are used as weapons. My best friend Marco calls them Salad Shooters. Well, anyway, all of those alien species that I have mentioned are controlled against their free will.

The Taxxons are huge centipedes that are endless eating machines. So big and wide that you wouldn't be able to wrap your arms around one to give it a hug. Not that you'll _want_ to hug one that is. They offered themselves to the Yeerks to become their allies.

I am the leader of five kids and an alien as a resistance against the Yeerks. My friend Marco came up with the name "Animorph," which means animal-morpher. We can touch, or "acquire," and collect the DNA of any animal to actually become that animal. Pretty cool, huh? That means there is still hope for our planet Earth.

But there is a downside to our morphing powers. There is a time limit of two hours. If we stayed in morph for over two hours, we are trapped as that animal. Forever.

Tobias used to be a normal average kid who went to school and got picked on by bullies. Now he lives life as a red-tailed hawk because he stayed as one for over two hours. He still fights alongside with us. And a creature called the Ellimist gave back the morphing power back to Tobias. But he still lives as a hawk. He could have morphed human and stayed like that permanently, but didn't. He still wishes to fight against the Yeerks. I would do the same thing if I were him.

This story begins at a hidden Yeerk pool under our school. Yeerks have to soak in rays from their portable sun, the Kandrona, every three days. My best friend Marco, Cassie, My cousin Rachel, an Andalite named Ax, and I had discovered the Yeerks have installed a new Kandrona in there. Our mission? To destroy it.

As we were fighting against a bunch of Hork-Bajir, Marco wondered in thought speech, How long exactly have we been doing this for a living? A few years? He was in his gorilla morph by the way.

We can't actually talk to each other, because nature had not designed animals to speak our human language. So we use thought speak as our communication tool.

As Rachel threw a Hork-Bajir across the room with her elephant trunk, she wise cracked to Marco, Not long enough as Batman or Spider-Man I guess.

In my tiger morph, I had spotted what the group has been searching for. I found the Kandrona guys! I called to them. Rachel saw it too and yelled, Let's smash it! Marco was already on it. Ax! Tobias! Help me cover them! I said. No problem at all! shouted Tobias, flying into a face of the Hork-Bajir nearest to him. Yes Prince Jake! answered Ax. 

Ax was the last member to join us in fighting the Yeerks. He is an Andalite, a mixture of a human with too many fingers and almond shaped eyes, a deer with blue fur, and has the tail and blade like a scorpion. His nose and mouth are only vertical slits, and he cannot eat with them. The four hooves at the bottom of his legs are used for that. Don't ask me how, because you may not want to know. And there are the extra pair of eyes on stalks at the top of his head. In his Andalite form, he can only use thought speak. When morphed as a human, he can be very weird.

Ax was out there, fighting off any Hork-Bajir controllers with his tail. He moved it so fast that I could barely know it was moving. Fwap fwap! I as the tiger pounced into another, sinking my teeth and claws into its snake-like head.

Marco and Rachel already had the bright red Kandrona in their possession. CRASH! With one fatal drop, the Kandrona was destroyed. Alright guys, let's bail! I alerted my friends as all of us ran out of there. Victory once again! Rachel cheered. We obviously outsmarted the Yeerks this time! Tobias agreed, in flying behind us through the cool night air.

We were happy, but very exhausted. Even I was. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. All of us, but Tobias, reached the farthest alley and demorphed.


	2. 2 Nighty Night Jake!

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2, that should keep ya interested. :) REVIEWS PLEASE! hehehe...

Chapter 2

I emerged from my tiger morph back to my human form. Rachel, Marco, and Cassie went back to their human forms as well. Ax and Tobias stayed in their original forms. I felt a yawn coming on as we searched for our outer clothing.

See, we can only morph in clothes that are skin tight. Marco and I wore small T-shirts and bike shorts. Rachel and Cassie use leotards. For Tobias and Ax, none of that was necessary.

"Let's call it a night." I said as I looked in front of me. The rest of my friends saw it too. Our outer clothing were in a pile in the middle of the alley, when we usually put them near the trash, so no one would recognize it. "Okay, who moved our clothes here?" Marco asked. "I sure didn't," Rachel replied. "I was with you and Jake." Marco and I also did not do this. 

Everyone looked at Cassie. "Oh c'mon guys! I would never do such a thing. I know better than that." she said. Tobias blurted, Hey, don't look at me. Ax responded, I have no business in your clothing. "Let's just forget about it and go home," I said to the others. "We could all use some sleep." 

Marco was walking with me towards my house. "Okay, well whoever moved our clothes, I'm sure glad he didn't steal anything. Either that or, none of our sizes match!" Marco joked. I laughed softly and replied, "Yeah, I like this shirt. It's kind of old, so I'm not so sure if anyone makes these anymore." "Well, I'm sure another one would be somewhere at the next Catholic Charities." Marco said. 

After goodbyes, I was feeling so tired. I began to trudge up the stairs. Tom walked past me in the opposite direction. "Hey midget! Long night out with your friends?" "Yeah, it was a lot of fun," I mumbled to him. "We all had a good time." I drew a small pretend grin and continued walking upstairs past Tom.

When I reached my bed, I yawned again, and sat on the edge. Then the strangest feeling happened. I felt something on my shoulder. It felt like a human hand. I quickly jumped off and looked all around in my room. No one was there. _Odd,_ I thought to myself._ I swear I felt someone touching me._

Then I shrugged it off and sat back down, ready to tip backwards and fall asleep. Then I felt it again. I wanted to react quickly, but my eyes were getting really droopy. Slowly they were closing. The last thing I felt was what seemed to be the hand on my right shoulder. Before my body shut down, I heard a soft voice in my head...

Goodnight Jake, sweet dreams...


	3. Jake's Mysterious Kidnapper

Chapter 3

???

YOU'RE WITH ME NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding. As the sleeping Jake slowly fell backward into my arms, I began to concentrate. I closed my eyes. A brilliant bright flash of light! I opened my eyes to find us in a room with a couch, TV, video game systems, and doorways, surrounded by light purple walls and an awfully high purple ceiling.

The place is actually a 3d purple cubical dimension somewhere between Earth and the moon. Only I knew its exact location. I found this place a while ago and expanded it into different rooms. A living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a gym, and a few bedrooms. All by using the powers inside my head. I know, I'm so gifted! 

I laid Jake down on the couch. Yeah, I know. I "kidnapped" him. It was all too easy though. Don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt him. I only wanted to speak with him. But first, I had some important matters to take care of.

I teleported back to Jake's bedroom for a quick moment to create a clone of him, through my mind powers. He would be there in his place when the real Jake was with me. Then I transported back to be in front of the boy, sprawled out on the couch. RRRRRRING! RRRRRRING! _I wonder who that could be_, I wondered as I picked up the receiver to the phone I plugged in the living room east wall. "Hello?" I called. "Hello, is there a Melvin Terrance living there?" a woman's voice said on the other line. I hardly ever get calls from anyone! I was kind of annoyed. "No, sorry, you have wrong number m'amm." I said, in a gentle voice and gently put the receiver back. Jeez Louise, can't anybody get their privacy these days?

Now I know you're like, _hold it man! Why did you bring Jake to that place you were on about? What do you want to talk to him for?_ I'll tell you: I've watched them go under this fight against the Yeerks, without the Animorphs not even noticing it. Their battle is a struggle. I figured since I had the ability to do almost anything, I could join in with them. To help them win in saving planet Earth. Hey, it's my home too!

Still you want to know why I captured only Jake, eh? I would have gone to all of them all at once, but Marco would be too distracting with his sarcasm and humor. 

Rachel would be all pushy. She may look like a blonde haired super-model on the outside, but let me tell you. There is no sign of the typical, idiotic blonde characteristics on the inside. She's basically full of warrior, and dealing with people like that could get things pretty aggressive.

Tobias and Ax would get all suspicious more. Cassie, I don't know about her, but I didn't think she would be able to handle me. Besides, Jake is the more or less leader of the group who was usually pretty level headed of them all. He always made the decisions best for the group... He was just the best choice from the rest to handle with. So there. Now you know why.

I decided to let him rest a while first. I had seen them crash into that Yeerk pool hideout and all. It was not easy for them getting in. There were so many Hork-Bajir Controllers too. I saw the whole thing without anyone noticing me, through my holographic windows that I project with my powers. Easy access on spying. Oh, and I was also the one who moved their clothes to the middle of that alley. Yeah, all me. I thought it was kind of funny seeing their bewildered expressions. Tobias is a hawk though. If you took a long look at the face of a bird of prey like that, you would still get that fierce predator look. I could see Ax's puzzled expression through his big green main eyes. Since, Andalites have no mouths, the only way to show their expressions would be through their almond shaped main eyes. 

To tell you the truth, I was real nervous thinking on what if I chose Ax to talk to instead of Jake. Would he want to study me? Would he creep out? I didn't bother to try to figure out the answers. 

I then began to grow tired, so I went invisible, and slept on the far wall west, opposite of my phone. Since Jake was under my control, he could not wake up. He was just deeply asleep, peacefully dreaming. I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

I planned to not get into Jake's dreams, so I went into my own dreams instead. Uncontrollable though. I slept peacefully as Jake was. It will only be for a few hours or so until I am fully awake and also when I wake Jake up.


	4. Jake meets Ultra

Chapter 4

Jake

Jaaaaaake... I was stirring in my sleep when I heard that voice again, inside my head. Jaaaaaake, time to get up. Wakie Wakie! I opened my eyes. There was a high purple ceiling above my head. _What? My house does not have a purple ceiling_,I thought to myself. I sat up on what felt like a leathery couch when the strangely familiar voice spoke again. I felt it as if the voice read my thoughts. Nope, you're right. It doesn't. I was looking around frantically. The voice kinda sounded like Rachel's. 

"Rachel?" I wondered. Nope, this is not Rachel. the voice replied. I got off the couch, feeling bewildered, asking, "Who...What are you then?" Jake, listen. I mean you no harm. the voice continued. It sounded like somewhat of a kid's voice. I only want to talk with you. You must now promise to not morph, or do any kind of physical harm at any time. Otherwise I won't reveal myself... "Ellimist?" I wondered. Good guess, the voice said. But nope.

This was indeed strange. Someone that sounded like a kid was hiding in this large room with purple walls. Other than the couch I seemed to be sleeping on, there was a TV and a bunch of video games in front of me. There was a telephone on a vertically rectangular table at the far wall to my left. This seemed to be a cool place for someone to hang out. 

"What is this place?" I asked. Another dimension I call the Purple Cube. One I discovered before anyone else did. 3D cube shape on the outside, in a huge form. Its hidden location is somewhere between the moon and Earth. I teleported the both of us here the strange kid voice answered. I added all the inside accessories myself. You like? 

During all this, I really felt no hostility. But I definitely was a little freaked out. I was in my room before that voice said to me, Goodnight Jake. Sweet dreams. Now I awoke in this "dimension" that my strange captor took me to. 

Well? Answer me please. I only want to talk to you about some things. Do you promise not to morph at any time? I was still looking for where the voice was coming from. As I recognized it, this kid-like voice in my head sounded a bit older than I was. Could it be another Animorph?

I can read your mind like a book, Jake. Could an Animorph read the thoughts inside your head so easily? Could an Animorph or Andalite teleport? Hmmmmm? "No..." I said after thinking about that for a second. _ That sounded human_, I added to myself silently. Ax would have revealed if he did have teleportation powers. He promised to keep no secrets from you. I ask one last time, yes or no answer, will you promise not to morph or cause any threat of any kind when I reveal myself to you?

The voice knew Ax. That couldn't be possible. No one other than Crayak or Ellimist could be more powerful than him. Right? "Wait a minute," I said to the thought speak voice. "Why bring only me? What about the others?" Jake! Is it a _yes_ or _no_? 

The voice emphasized "yes" and "no" just like a human would. I could tell that he/she was getting annoyed. I stopped trying to look for the source of this voice and said, "Yeah. Okay. I promise I will not be a threat."

As I turned to look at the purple wall on my right, a human body seemed to emerge from it, or just plain appeared out of thin air. I became breathless. It was a girl, not very pretty looking, but among the average really. She was almost as tall as I was, and also a little overweight. Her hair was curly and dark brown. Her clear blue eyes focused on me with some friendliness. Along with some seriousness too.

I jumped back, surprised. I surely didn't see it coming. "There's no need to be afraid. My name is Marianne Elizabeth Barbara Markham." She gestured toward the couch. "Let's sit down and chat." "Are you human?" I asked as I sat down with her. She smiled, almost laughing. "Yeah, I'm human, but as you saw, not a completely normal human. I have many abilities with the power of only using my brain. I call myself an Ultra Being. More powers than any superhero. Bigger than Spider Man! Bigger than the X-Men!" She laughed. "Any Marvel character you can think of."

She did not seem hostile in any way. I was curious. "Where and how-" "Did I get my powers?" Marianne jumped in. "About a year ago. This is crazy, but I found this card one Easter morning..."


	5. Ultra continues her story of how she cam...

Chapter 5

Marianne

"It read, "May all your wishes and desires come true. All you have to do is believe and concentrate. You can make it happen. The letters on the card where like a glittery gold. But after I read all the words, the letters turned to brown. I must have gotten my powers then. Then I later found out that it was the Ellimist who gave me this card. He told me himself. He never told me about you or The Animorphs, but I read his mind..." After I finished my little explanation, Jake shook his head in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that? The Ellimist did this?" He said. I sent him the images. I sent him the feelings I had on that Easter morning. Mixed feelings of disbelief, perplexity, amazement. The images were fast to him. That's how I intended it to be. My "show and tell" was over in about a second. 

"Whoa!" Jake yelped, feeling very surprised. He then looked directly at me again. I read his thoughts of surprise, and excitement. "Okay," he said, knowing what he had seen and felt from me. "Like you said, your story is unbelievable." 

I smiled. _All according to plan. Yes! Am I a wild guesser or what?!_ I thought to myself without Jake knowing of it. This was going to be too easy. Jake will let me in ok, in which I had thought before I took him here to the Purple Cube. I still was not sure about the others. See, that's why I "captured" Jake only. Sure he would ask a bunch of questions. I was prepared for that.

"I guess there's more show and tell involved," I said, always smiling. _Too easy_. Before Jake said another word, I did a quick back flip off the leather couch and ran up one of the Purple Cube's walls. I stood upside-down on the ceiling with my hair dangling from my hair. I waved to him from where I was. "Still in disbelief?" Jake shouted in amazement, "Wow, that was so cool! How can you do that?!" I laughed again. _Too. Easy._ "It's like you and morphing," I began to explain. "When I want to do something, as in almost anything I want to in my case, I use brain power to get myself going in the action I want to take. Let's just say that I'm more advanced than the Andalite morphing technology is." I let myself back to the floor with ease as Jake continued to gawk at me. I stifled another laugh as I said, "What I did was basically nothing to me. One of the abilities that I call basic myself. My agility." Jake didn't answer, he was still baffled. 

Well I could imagine it if I was in his shoes. I could feel the wheels turning in his head of the sheer amazement of it. Was he thinking what I thought he was thinking? 


	6. Morphing dinosaurs and more fast images

Chapter 6

Jake

I could not believe it! She did it all so fast! A total blur. From the back flip on the couch in her sitting position to being on the ceiling. My mind was trying to catch up from all of it.

Marianne was waving her hand up and down in front of my face. "Hellooooo!" she said. "Anybody home?" She laughed again. "Oh c'mon you haven't seen nothing yet!" With that, she grew huge in a blurry motion. None of her outer clothing had ripped! It easily stayed on her when she morphed into... a Tyrannosaurus Rex. All in a matter of two seconds.

I was very terrified, thinking that she'd try to eat me in a few seconds. I remember when I had first morphed the Tyrannosaurus when my friends and I were stuck in the Cretaceous Period, the last age of the dinosaurs. The instincts were so difficult to control. The king of the prehistoric giants was an enormous killing and eating machine with no fear. 

Marianne was bending her huge Tyrannosaurus head down to focus one of her eyes at me. I fell down flat on my butt when I saw that huge square head was looming over me. I was really scared. As if my thoughts were read so easily, Marianne said to me in thought speak, Relax Jake. My powers are much stronger than this beast's instincts. I can take over any animals instincts so easily. It's almost like the morphing I do have no animal instincts whatsoever! Yet I can still feel the animal brain. But I can push it away for no problem. 

I staggered backward a bit, shocked and in disbelief. "This is impossible!" I said. "I tried morphing the Tyrannosaurus when I came back to the present-" Through the Sario Rip from the Cretaceous Period, I know! I have read the second Megamorphs at least twice already. And another thing? Almost nothing is impossible for me.

She immediately changed into another form. Only it was not her own, but a orange Velociraptor covered in black stripes, outlined in white shrank and emerged from the Tyrannosaurus morph. About the size of an average man, the dinosaur had a white feathered crest near the top of its head. When I was not aware, Marianne pounced onto me so fast that I never noticed she moved. Her heavy weight of the Velociraptor had me pinned to the floor. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. Boo. Marianne said, mockingly. I like doing that to Human-Controllers and other Controllers, in their dreams. Even to Visser One if I felt like it. I felt a warm sensation with the horrifying fear that tingled all over me. I had just wet myself.

"What are you trying to do?! Scare the life out of me?!" I cried in terror. Marianne got up and changed back to her original, human form. I squirmed away a few feet. "It's only a part of a demonstration I'm doing." Marianne replied to me. Shaking, I said, "Whatever you're doing, you sure are doing a great job of it." "Thank you!" Marianne responded with a grin on her face that disturbed me. "But could you make your demonstration a little less frightening please?" I asked, still shaking. Marianne noticed my little accident then. "Sure, no problem." she said calmly, with a blank expression.

"So, if I heard correctly, you can do _almost_ anything. So out of all things, what can't you do?" I asked Marianne. She answered me without hesitation. "I can't time travel. Sorry, I wish I could, but I can't. Nobody can be totally invincible you know. Every living creature has a weakness. Supposedly even the all evil Crayak has a weakness. I don't know what though. I wish I knew..." She paused for a second. "Crayak seems to know of my presence, because lately I have not been able to reach him." "What about the Ellimist?" I asked. "Can you reach him?" "Yup," Marianne replied. "He and I chat occasionally. We play chess, drink tea, and so on..." That drew another surprise there. "Why hasn't he told me about you?" She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he knew I wasn't ready to talk to you yet."

She then gave what seemed like a smirk and she questioned, "Want to know where I got that cool Velociraptor from?" I leaned forward. She continued, "Have you ever heard of a video game called Primal Rage?" 

After this flash of blinding light for a second, I saw this arcade game in some fast food restaurant. The words came in my head so quickly as the upcoming images. Bert's Restaurant was the name of the fast food place.

Have you ever fast forwarded through the previews or through parts of a movie that you didn't like? That's how Marianne's imagery thinking came inside me. 

Then came the arcade again in another millisecond. That Velociraptor I had seen a minute ago was fighting with this bigger, bluish dinosaur. This one that had a cobra's head, two Tyrannosaurus-like arms, and a long thin tail. Vertigo. The name of the creature who was fighting the raptor. Talon was the raptor. The names had come to me so quickly that I didn't realize it at first. After another flash of blinding bright light, I was shown the top of the arcade game, along with other fast images I can't remember easily. All I can remember during the rest of that time were only two words. Primal Rage...that was the name of that arcade game.

After yet another blinding flash of light, I was facing Marianne again. "Whoa." I said, feeling a little dizzy. "I guess you had enough for a while." she said, giving me that disturbing grin on her face again. It seemed like some kind of game to her almost. 

"Feeling hungry? Follow me to the kitchen. I'm gonna fix up my favorite breakfast." With that, she grabbed my arm. I was being dragged with her to the Purple Cube's kitchen.


End file.
